


Teasing Waters

by banjkazfan, Phoenix_Down



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Day 4, Fluff and Smut, Gladio Fluff Week, M/M, Other Petting..., RP Turned Fic, Surprisingly Gentle, hair petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjkazfan/pseuds/banjkazfan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Down/pseuds/Phoenix_Down
Summary: "They're gonna have to deal with me using dry shampoo until I can take this off....or maybe I should just shave it off." He scratched at his hair thoughtfully.In which an innocent comment about the shaving of hair turns into a not so innocent shower...





	Teasing Waters

**Author's Note:**

> This is an excerpt from an RP Banj and I are doing that explores how Gladio got his scar and the strain that puts on his blossoming relationship with Ignis. We realised that we could easily adapt it into a fic for day four prompt of hair petting and surprisingly gentle. Gladio was written by Banj, Ignis was written by Phoe and it was beta’d by the lovely [Butterfly_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_girl/pseuds/Butterfly_girl)

Ignis woke with a panic, heart pounding as he shot up from Gladio’s lap and scrambled for a phone, a clock, anything.  
  
He found Gladio’s on the table and seeing the time (a little after 5 in the afternoon) slumped back down again, head resting on Gladio’s lap.  
  
Not late, not yet, he sighed, slightly embarrassed that he had freaked out like that.

Gladio jolted slightly when Ignis jerked awake, his hand instinctively resting on his back and his body curling over Ignis' protectively, and then he came to consciousness enough to realize what the problem was.  
  
"Hey," he rasped softly. "You okay?"

Ignis nodded. “Just that panic when you’re in such a deep sleep you don’t really know how much time has passed. Thought we were late.” He smiled sheepishly. “Sorry to wake you, it happens quite a lot if I fall asleep at my desk.”

Gladio smiled softly and ran his hand through Ignis' hair. "Hey, no worries," he said softly. "Shoulda told you I set an alarm for us so you wouldn't panic. I just wanted to let you sleep and you were already out. My bad."

Ignis nodded and raised a hand to touch Gladio’s bandages. “You should take your medicine before we go.”  
  
He stretched, working out the kinks in his back as he woke up fully. "But if I go take my medicine," he argued, "I have to put you out of my lap."

Ignis pouted but sat up knowing that Gladio’s medicine was more important than demanding cuddles.  
  
“I might shower,” he said thoughtfully. “If that’s alright with you?”

Gladio glanced back over with a sly grin as he stood.  
  
"Well," he said slowly. "If you wanna wait a minute...I can help you get clean."  
  
He was baiting him and he knew it.

Ignis chuckled and stood as well, stretching his arms above his chest. “You and I both know that there won’t be much cleaning involved.”  
  
But he smiled nevertheless and nodded, a twinkle in his eye.  He wouldn’t complain no matter what happened.

Gladio grinned wolfishly as he took the pills before striding towards the bathroom to start the shower. He'd clean Ignis for sure - thoroughly. A chuckle left him at the thought.  
  
"Whenever you're ready, gorgeous," he called from the heating bathroom.

Ignis rolled his eyes but followed Gladio to the bathroom, smiling at the sight of him waiting for him.  
  
With a glance over his shoulder to ensure his partner was watching, Ignis pulled off his socks slowly, before untucking his polo and pulling it up and over his head in a tantalisingly slow motion.

Gladio propped himself against the shower door and smirked as he looked Ignis over. "Looking good," he purred softly. "Get over here gorgeous. Lemme help."  
  
He pushed his own sweatpants down and smiled at Ignis.

Ignis tossed his polo and socks into the linen basket with perfect aim before sauntering over to Gladio. He stopped just within arms reach though and smirked, a dangerous teasing look in his eye.  
  
“What makes you think I need help?” he asked lightly, slowly unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans before opening them and pushing them down his hips a little.

Gladio bit back a low noise as Ignis began to undo his jeans, knowing that he wasn't allowed to reach out and touch just yet. Instead, he went to work on his own shirt, breathing a little heavier.  
  
"You're capable," he agreed. "Just thought I'd offer..."

“That’s very kind of you,” Ignis replied still pulling down his trousers at an extremely slow pace. “But who am I to deny you the pleasure of watching this?”  
  
He turned so his back was to Gladio and bent over to slide his jeans down the remainder of his legs.  He removed one foot first, then the other and kicked the trousers towards the basket before starting to do the same with his briefs.

Gladio made a low noise in his throat as he watched Ignis slowly undress. His hands twitched as he longed to touch Ignis, and he barely held himself back.  
  
Instead, he shed his necklace and set it aside, hooking his thumbs in his boxers as he smirked at Ignis, challenging him with his eyes.

Ignis matched Gladio’s smirk with a smirk of his own as he turned around, fully naked showing off everything he had to offer, which included a little proof that he was aroused by what was happening.  
  
He stepped forward, now within arms reach, but waited to see what Gladio would do next.

Gladio's eyes darted down and his tongue flicked over his lips as he looked at his lover. Damn, but there was so much he wanted to do. But he held back once more and smirked as he opened the shower stall.  
  
"Coming?" he asked, his voice low and full of promise.

Ignis mouth twitched at Gladio’s phrasing before following him into the shower.  
  
“No,” he replied. “Not yet, however, if you hurry up and kiss me, I’m sure it won’t take too long, especially if we...”  
  
He trailed off, leaving the rest unsaid and to Gladio’s imagination. Still smirking, he stood under the torrent of water and picked up the soap.

Gladio gave a playful growl as he shut the door behind them both and immediately pressed himself against Ignis' body.  
  
"Think we could arrange that," he murmured before he leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips.  He hummed when Ignis reciprocated, running a hand through his wet hair.

Ignis let out a small gasp at the connection, the soap falling from his hands as Gladio pressed up against him. With his hand now free he ran it through Gladio’s hair, and the other went to the small of Gladio’s back, holding him in place.  
  
“Better,” Ignis muttered when they broke for air. “Hmm... you’re getting wet,” he added when he saw that Gladio was getting his bandaged eye close to the spray of the water. Pushing back against the shield he pushed him back against the wall of the shower. “Can’t go getting your stitches wet now.”  
  
He pressed in for another kiss, hands roaming to Gladio’s hips.

Gladio gave a pleased noise as Ignis pressed him back, smiling down at him. "I trust you to take care of me," he said with a chuckle. "They're gonna have to deal with me using dry shampoo until I can take this off....or maybe I should just shave it off." He scratched at his hair thoughtfully.

“You and I both know that shaving your hair off will only bring more problems.” He pressed in for another kiss. “I want to be kissing with someone who looks like you, not someone who looks like your father. I also like to do this, and I wouldn’t be able to do it if you had no hair...”  
  
He removed a hand from a hip and ran it up Gladio’s body before running it through his hair, tugging on it slightly to tilt back Gladio’s head and expose his neck where he nibbled happily at a spot behind Gladio’s ear.

Gladio groaned happily as his hair was pulled, following Ignis' hands and making another soft noise as Ignis nibbled his skin.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll keep it," he promised with a soft white, feeling himself getting nicely hard where Ignis pressed against him. "Fine, I won't shave..."

“That’s all I ask,” Ignis muttered, releasing Gladio’s hair, he moved from nibbling Gladio’s neck to kissing his lips and grabbed a shampoo bottle from the caddy.  
  
He smiled softly and lathered up his hands before running it through Gladio’s hair, massaging the scalp with the tips of his fingers.  
  
“I wouldn’t be able to do this either...”

Gladio wanted to answer but his voice left him in a low rumble instead. Ignis' hands were magic, and he closed his eyes to let him work. "You're good at that," he sighed softly, lowering his head slightly to help Ignis work.

Ignis chuckled and stopped his hands and placed them on Gladio’s shoulders, turning him so his back was to Ignis, allowing him to wash the back of his head.  
  
Finished with the soap, Ignis pressed himself up against Gladio’s back and couldn’t help the little hip roll to show Gladio just how happy he was.

Gladio placed his hands against the wall and pressed back, sighing softly at the feeling of Ignis pressing against him. Gods, he was lucky, and he felt so _good_ . And he couldn't press entirely against the wall due to his own extending problem, so the more he had to push back into Ignis the better.  
  
Ignis placed a kiss on Gladio’s shoulder blade before standing on tiptoe to nibble at his ear lobe.  
  
“I need you to tilt your head back to I can wash the soap without getting your eye wet.”  
  
Gladio obeyed the whispered command, arching his neck back and sighing softly. He was a sucker for having his hair played with. "Anything for you, gorgeous."

Shifting slightly so he could grab the shower head from the wall, he tilted it away from Gladio’s face, using his free hand to direct the water to wash Gladio’s head.  
  
“You’re being so patient and so good my love, thank you,” Ignis whispered as he washed out the last of the soap.

Gladio closed his eyes, letting the water wash over him. When he closed his eyes he could pretend that they were standing under a waterfall, out in the wilderness, nobody around but the two of them...  
  
Hmm. Maybe that was something they could do.

Ignis placed the shower head back on the wall and turned Gladio around again, rewarding him with a kiss on the lips. “All clean,” He murmured.  
  
Gladio returned the kiss and smiled as he reached for the shampoo and squirted it into his hands. "Your turn," he rumbled softly before reaching out to lather Ignis' hair.

Ignis didn’t want to make it easy for Gladio, he smiled mischievously and pressed closer to him, moving his hips in a circle as he rubbed up against his partner.  
  
He bit his bottom lip, and shuddered slightly at the friction, blinking back the water dripping onto his eyelids.

Gladio made a low noise in his throat as he pressed back, his fingers lacing into Ignis' hair to lightly hold him in place.  
  
"You're a damn tease," he breathed slowly. "Driving me crazy...now who's the bad influence?"  
  
He tucked Ignis against him and held him close.

“You are,” Ignis muttered, lowering his hands to Gladio’s thighs, thumbs pressing lightly into the joint between leg and pelvis. “You made me like this.”  
  
He smirked and leaned in for another kiss, running his tongue over Gladio’s lip for admittance.

Gladio closed his eyes, parting his lips for Ignis to slip his tongue in. He continued to massage his scalp slowly and gently, trying to help him relax and get him clean as well. Ignis felt so right under his hands.  
  
"Must be doing something right," he murmured when they parted for breath. "If you keep wanting to do it."

“They warned me when I first started taking on responsibility, about the stress, the strain this job has had on previous advisors. They said to find an outlet, a past-time to channel that stress into.” Ignis smiled and rested his head on Gladio’s shoulder, removing a hand from Gladio’s thigh and walking his fingers across the soft skin towards his arousal.  
  
“I found you.”  He walked his fingers up Gladio’s length, rubbing a small circle at the tip before walking them back down again. “You, Gladiolus Amicitia, are my drug, my vice, my gateway to a stress-free past-time.”

Gladio whimpered into Ignis' mouth at the light, teasing touch. His hips stuttered forward as if seeking more and he reached out to grab Ignis close.  
  
"I'm not good with words like you," he whispered. "But hell. You know how they say about pushing buttons? Well, Iggy, you're my button."  
  
He pressed closer, gripping handfuls of Ignis' rear and hauling him closer to kiss him more hungrily.

With their bodies pressed close together, it was hard to achieve what Ignis wanted, but soon his hand was wrapped around both their lengths and he squeezed slightly, loving the friction it created between them.  
  
"I push your buttons and you push mine, we work well together, we are together..." he trailed off, a little shudder escaping from him as he moved his hips and rubbed together.

Gladio gasped and his knees went weak, though he managed to brace himself against the walls of the stall as he groaned. The heated slide of Ignis' hand against him made his head swim, and he dropped down to meet him in a hungry kiss.  
  
"S'like you're made for me," he murmured back. "You know that, Iggy?"

Ignis didn’t answer back, too busy on the motion his hand made as he stroked up and down. Too distracted by the feel of his hand, the press of their bodies, the touch of Gladio, he brought his free hand between them, wrapping it around to join the other.  
  
Breathing in short little gasps as the pleasure of everything swirled around him.

Gladio gasped out, hips gliding into Ignis' touch and hands flexing against his skin. The closer he got to ecstasy the harder he breathed, little encouragement slipping out as he murmured frantically into Ignis' ear.  
  
"C'mon, babe, I wanna feel you, gorgeous..."  
  
He slid one hand between them to assist, shuddering.

Ignis was struggling to stay upright, the pleasure causing him to lose all strength in his legs. When Gladio reached his hand down to help, he removed one of his to place it on the wall behind to brace himself.  
  
Gladio's hand was a different feeling altogether, bigger so he could wrap around more, coarse hands sending jolting sensations down Ignis' spine. This was pleasure personified, and Ignis's little gasps of pleasure soon turned to moans of rapture.  
  
He moaned out Gladio's name.  He was close…

Gladio gripped a little firmer, stroked a little faster, hissing as he felt his own bliss coming. He dropped his head down to rest on Ignis' forehead. He couldn't stop watching Ignis' face, focused entirely on how gorgeous he was like this.  
  
"You gonna come for me, Iggy?" he whispered hungrily, gasping at one pass of Ignis' thumb over his tip. "Oh, gods, _Iggy_...!"

With each stroke from base to tip, Ignis felt himself build, but it was Gladio's whispered request, the groan of his name that pushed him over the edge.  One hand still stroking, the other moved to Gladio's back where it held onto him for support as he crested over the edge.

Gladio moaned when he felt Ignis' hot spend coating his fingers, and it drove him over his own edge. His hips jerked and he whimpered into Ignis' mouth as he joined his lover in release.  
  
When it was over, he exhaled slowly and stroked his free hand over Ignis' back.

Ignis chunnered nonsensically as he came down from his high, his legs like jelly, his hand gripping at Gladio’s back, leaning heavily on him as he whispered praise and gratitude, love and adoration.  
  
When he was finally coherent enough to speak, he smiled happily at Gladio and placed a kiss on his lips. “Thank you.”

Gladio smiled back and pressed a soft kiss to Ignis' lips before reaching around to turn off the water and grab Ignis a towel. He wrapped him up, making him a little burrito.  
  
His little burrito.

**Author's Note:**

> Come flail at us on Tumblr!  
> [Phoenix Down](https://xxphoenixdownxx.tumblr.com)  
> [Banjkazfan](https://tsunderegrumbling.tumblr.com)  
> [Butterfly_Girl](https://butterfly-girl86.tumblr.com)  
> [Gladio Fluff Week](https://gladiofluff.tumblr.com)


End file.
